A Leo's Tears
by Hetalia-und-guns
Summary: AU This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be perfect. He wasn't suppose to reject her, he wasn't supposed to leave her all alone while she curled up into a ball and cried and sobbed and hiccuped.


**Warning: Cursing, OOC, AU**

**NOTE: Because I'm not able to use cat/ and or horse puns, they will not be in this story. So...just imagine they use them.**

**Started: 8:10 pm 5/14/2012**

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be perfect.

He wasn't suppose to reject her, he wasn't supposed to leave her all alone while she curled up into a ball and cried and sobbed and hiccuped.

As she picked her rain soaked self from the bench, she began to trudge her way to her best friend's apartment.

Her shoulders slouched, her eyes red and puffy as she stumbled. Most would think she was drunk had they not known what had happened only moments ago.

She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She coughed lightly before continuing on.

/

She leaned against the door, knocking softly. She heard shuffling before her best friend, Equius, answered the door.

He looked about ready to go to bed, as his normally present broken shades were not present. His dark blue eyes above deep bags from sleep deprivation stared at her.

A dazed look flashed into a somewhat shocked and concerned look.

"N-nepeta?" His wispy voice spoke softly, he opened the door wider when the girl shuffled forward slowly. She sniffled again, crawling into Equius bed and curling up like a kitten.

Equius sighed, silently thanking his roommate, Dirk Strider, for being out with his boyfriend. He made his way to the side of her curled up body, he sat down, putting a comforting hand on her soaked back.

"Do you...need a towel? " Equius almost gave a little smile, as this time it was Nepeta who needed it, not him.

Red-rimmed, Lime green eyes turned towards him "I-if you don't mind Equi " She sniffled, sluggishly sat up as Equius got up and walked into the adjoined bathroom, grabbing a grass green towel with little cats on it.

Nepeta's favorite towel.

He handed the towel to her, before polity asking to take her coat off. He slipped it onto his computer chair.

Nepeta sniffed several times after and before scrubbing her hair to scrub away the excess water.

"Would you like to...talk about it? " Equius looked uncertain, he was, after all, treading on uncharted land that probably shouldn't be brought up.

Nepeta nodded hesitantly, rubbing her eyes.

_The wide grin on Nepeta's face looked completely blissful as she skipped towards the little park. Her coat fluttered behind her each step, and her hair swished._

_She looked so happy as she made her way to the park. But inside, she was nervous. So very nervous about telling her feelings to Karkat Vantas._

_Feelings swelled in her gut as her face reddened slightly._

_Was this really a good idea?_

_Would he reject her? Would he profess his love back and then they get married? _

_Thoughts like these crashed around in her skull until she managed to arrive._

_What she saw, made her choke back a sob._

_There, on the somewhat hidden bench, sat Karkat, and Sollux Captor. Sollux had Karkat in his arms and was lightly kissing his cheek._

_It was not an intimate moment, but it broke Nepeta's heart in two. She felt like her heart had been torn out, smashed with a hammer, and then stuffed her heart back into the space it belonged._

_She stepped away quickly, shakily, making her way to another bench a few miles away. She curled up. There she laid, bawling her eyes out for ten minutes before it started raining._

"-and that's w-what happened..." She hugged the arm of Equius' tighter, burrowing her face into his bicep.

Not even looking at her best friend, who looked down right enraged.

"I'm sorry that happened, Nepeta " His hand hovered over her head " Do you...want me to mention it to him? "

Nepeta looked at him, wiping her eyes " N-no...he should...he should be able to love who he wants " She smiled sadly " I can't control him "The Chinese-French mixed girl looked at her best friend before giving a tired smile. " I'm tired Equi " She gave a soft yawn.

"I am as well, Nepeta " He gently took the towel from her, and got up, throwing it into a hamper to clean later. "Would you like for me to set a pallet on the floor for myself? "

"You can sleep up here with me, if you want " Nepeta grinned while Equius looked flustered.

If though they WERE best friends, it's still an inappropriate act between the opposite sexes.

" Oh come off it Equi! We're just friends~ It's normal! " Nepeta looked so happy now, as if forgetting what happened, now, hours ago.

Equius still looked uncertain, until Nepeta gave him _the eyes_. Those sneaky little eyes that always managed to round Equius into whatever idea she wanted.

"Fine..." Equius almost looked mortified at just the _thought _of sleeping in the same bed as her.

"Yay~!" Nepeta bounced up, grinning.

Equius reluctantly climbed into his somewhat damp bed, and laid down pulling the covers over both of them.

Nepeta curled into Equius' chest, before closing her eyes. " Thank you a lot Equi " She placed a hesitant kiss to Equius' cheek. Who intern, began to sweat.

She giggled while Equius blushed.

**Finished 10:30 pm 5/17/2012**

**Oddly enough...I don't hate this ;A; **

**It feels weird because I'm a Sagittarius and my friend is a Leo XD**

**I'm posting this like, everywhere XD DA , Fanfiction, and Tumblr~**

**-Ray**


End file.
